Many of today's electronic systems include devices that communicate with each other wirelessly. There are many problems associated with these wireless systems and the devices that are a part of these systems. One example of a problem with current devices is that wireless accessories are easily lost. It is not uncommon for a user to put down a wireless accessory and then leave the wireless accessory not realizing that the user no longer has the wireless accessory. In addition, a wireless accessory may fall off a user. For example, when a user carries a headset on a lanyard it may fall off the lanyard without the user noticing. Another example of a shortcoming of present systems is that it is easy to let the power run down on a wireless accessory. A wireless accessory may be powered by a battery. It is not uncommon for one using a wireless accessory to use the wireless accessory, and, although the user does not intend to use the wireless accessory further, forget to turn off the wireless accessory. Thus, even though the user knows he will not use the wireless accessory, he leaves it on and the battery drains down limiting future usage. An example situation includes a user of a BLUETOOTH® headset leaving the headset in his or her car at the end of the day without turning the headset off. Another problem is that wireless devices, due to their generally small size, may be easily stolen.